


Out of order

by just_the_221b_of_us



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_the_221b_of_us/pseuds/just_the_221b_of_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lift is broken and Mitchell has to carry Rem Dogg up to French but Rem Dogg needs the toilet...</p><p>From this prompt by a lovely anon:<br/>"Mitchell having to carry remmie up some stairs cod the lifts broke and remmie really needs a piss but it just gets extremely awkward?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of order

"Fuck."

 

 The bright yellow "out of order" strips across the elevator doors seemed to mock Rem Dogg as he and Mitchell stood, silent, in front of them. Jesus Christ, the school had outdone itself this time. The only wheelchair access to the languages corridor, blocked. Rem Dogg could barely get around school on good days, the access was so shit. One ramp on the way in was literally just the same gradient as the steps next to it. If anyone in a wheelchair had attempted it they would probably have disabled themselves more. They actually had to _build another one_ because it was so useless.

 

 "Guess you're carrying me then!" huffed Rem Dogg with a smirk.

 

Mitchell nearly made a snarky comment back, but instead sighed and wheeled Remmie to the foot of the staircase, then turned him round.

 

 "Right. But if I here you utter one syllable about how gay this is gonna look, you'll be left halfway up mate."

 

 "Got it."

 

       ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 One flight up, Mitchell had done quite well. They had got up the first flight with ease and just needed to turn the corner to reach the first floor. Only problem was, French classrooms are on second. Three more flights to go. Only three more, Rem Dogg told himself. Come on, you can hold it that long. They got going again but Rem Dogg was desperate now. He had to say something otherwise...

 

 "Um, Mitchell?"

 

 "What?"

 

 "Er... I have to piss."

 

Mitchell hoisted Remmie on to the next step before he answered.

 

 "Well don't fucking do it in my face will you?" He said, looking up with a smile.

 

 "Haha," Rem Dogg replied dryly, "can you just hurry up?"

 

 "Okay, your piss-needing majesty, gimme a second"

 

Mitchell had got him to the first floor by this point, and he now walked round to behind Remmie's wheelchair and took hold of the handles.

 

 "Oh no. You are not pulling me up the stairs. Remember what happened last time?"

 

 "All too well."

 

They had been trying to get Rem Dogg to Art, and Mitchell had dragged him backwards up the stairs so fast that he'd almost fallen out of his chair. Since then, they'd agreed that - although slower and more tedious - Mitchell being there in front of Rem Dogg was safer.

 

 "But do you want to wet yourself? No, thought not. Hold on."

 

Rem Dogg grabbed the arms of his chair as Mitchell began the ascent. Each step shook Remmie so hard it was... making it worse. But he couldn't complain. They were definitely getting there faster. That and the fact that he thought speaking would result in the worst.

 

 "How are you _holding_ up?" Mitchell snickered.

 

 "Shut it," Rem Dogg replied, blushing bright red "It's not getting any better, I can tell you that."

 

Mitchell laughed mockingly,

 

 "You know this is going on Facebook if you wet yourself right?"

 

 "I said. Shut. _Up_."

 

 "Oh, you know I'm only being a dick. Well, we're here now. Go and relieve yourself, princess."

 

 "Don't call me that, _princess_ " Rem Dogg said with a wink, as he pushed himself down the corridor. "But thanks, Mitch" He said more seriously, and Mitchell smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> That story about the useless wheelchair ramp is actually a true story from my school - it's so funny, like it's literally useless to anyone in a wheelchair, it's way too steep, and they obviously realised the flaw in their design because right next to it is one that you can actually use. Hilarious.


End file.
